Aquapolis
The Aquapolis is a special instance in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward added with Patch 3.3. This mini-dungeon is accessible through the Treasure Hunt system. Profile Those who frequent one of Eorzea's many crowded pubs may have heard tell of a certain master thief, in whose long and illustrious career were left countless collectors cursing the gods for their misfortune. Amusing as the stories often are, most dismiss them as cautionary tales, mere parables against material greed. But if there is a kernel of truth in them─if indeed there was a thief who filled an ancient aquapolis with unimaginable wealth─then perhaps the map you hold will lead you there... Gameplay Upon opening the treasure chest dug up with Timeworn Dragonskin Maps, there is a chance a portal to Aquapolis will appear. By accessing the portal, the current party will be teleported into the Aquapolis for a chance to gather additional loot. Party members are level synced to item level 180 while inside. In a series of chambers, the party fights various monsters in cages guarding treasure chests. After claiming the loot, one of two doors can be opened to proceed. If the correct door is chosen, they will proceed to the next chamber, otherwise an alarm will sound and send them back to the overworld. Up to seven chambers can be accessed, with greater loot in the deeper chambers. As there is only a 50/50 chance of getting the correct door to proceed, the instance is highly luck based, with only a 1.5625% chance of getting to the seventh chamber. If the seventh chamber is reached and its loot is claimed, the instance is considered complete and an exit portal will appear. Each chamber has three cages with various enemies that must be fought before the treasure chest can be unlocked. These enemies typically come in themes (such as mandragoras). Sometimes an extra enemy may appear: a Goblin Treasure Hunter or the cyclops Arges. The Goblin Treasure Hunter will attempt to evade players, but if killed drops an additional treasure chest full of various crafting crystals. Arges is far more aggressive, but upon slaying him, drops a chest full of Materia (the deeper the chamber, the better the quality). The treasure chests contain various Heavensward crafting materials, materia (from grade III to grade V), rare minions, as well as Allagan Tomestones and gil. Enemies One of the following groups of enemies will spawn in the specified chamber, sometimes in waves, and gradually increasing in difficulty deeper into the dungeon. Arges or the Goblin Treasure Hunter may randomly spawn in addition to the enemies already present. 1st Chamber 2nd Chamber 3rd Chamber 4th Chamber 5th Chamber 6th Chamber 7th Chamber Treasures ;Armor *Expeditioner's Coat *Expeditioner's Gloves *Expeditioner's Kecks *Expeditioner's Moccasins *Expeditioner's Pantalettes *Expeditioner's Tabard *Expeditioner's Thighboots *Falconer's Boots *Falconer's Bottoms *Falconer's Shirt *Thavnairian Armlets *Thavnairian Babouches *Thavnairian Bolero *Thavnairian Bustier *Thavnairian Gloves *Thavnairian Headdress *Thavnairian Sandals *Thavnairian Sarouel *Thavnairian Tights *Thavnairian Turban ;Crafting Materials *Adamantine Ingot *Adamantine Nugget *Archaeornis Leather *Astral Birch Lumber *Astral Silk *Aurum Regis Ingot *Carbon Fiber *Dryad Sap *Glass Fiber *Grade 2 Dexterity Dissolvent *Grade 2 Intelligence Dissolvent *Grade 2 Mind Dissolvent *Grade 2 Strength Dissolvent *Grade 2 Vitality Dissolvent *Griffin Leather *Growth Formula Epsilon *Growth Formula Zeta *Hallowed Chestnut Lumber *Holy Cedar Lumber *Holy Rainbow Cloth *Holy Water *Luminous Fiber *Moonbeam Thread *Odorless Animal Fat *Pellitory *Purified Coke *Rainbow Cloth *Raziqcoat *Skyspring Water *Titanium Nugget *Wyvern Leather ;Materia *Battledance Materia III *Battledance Materia IV *Battledance Materia V *Craftsman's Command Materia III *Craftsman's Command Materia IV *Craftsman's Command Materia V *Craftsman's Competence Materia III *Craftsman's Competence Materia IV *Craftsman's Competence Materia V *Craftsman's Cunning Materia III *Craftsman's Cunning Materia IV *Craftsman's Cunning Materia V *Dexterity Materia III *Dexterity Materia IV *Dexterity Materia V *Gatherer's Grasp Materia III *Gatherer's Grasp Materia IV *Gatherer's Grasp Materia V *Gatherer's Guerdon Materia III *Gatherer's Guerdon Materia IV *Gatherer's Guerdon Materia V *Gatherer's Guile Materia III *Gatherer's Guile Materia IV *Gatherer's Guile Materia V *Heavens' Eye Materia III *Heavens' Eye Materia IV *Heavens' Eye Materia V *Intelligence Materia III *Intelligence Materia IV *Intelligence Materia V *Mind Materia III *Mind Materia IV *Mind Materia V *Piety Materia III *Piety Materia IV *Piety Materia V *Quickarm Materia III *Quickarm Materia IV *Quickarm Materia V *Quicktongue Materia III *Quicktongue Materia IV *Quicktongue Materia V *Savage Aim Materia III *Savage Aim Materia IV *Savage Aim Materia V *Savage Might Materia III *Savage Might Materia IV *Savage Might Materia V *Strength Materia III *Strength Materia IV *Strength Materia V *Vitality Materia III *Vitality Materia IV *Vitality Materia V ;Minions *Baby Opo-opo *Bluebird *Dwarf Rabbit *Lesser Panda *Minute Mindflayer *Mummy's Little Mummy *Nutkin *Owlet *Paissa Brat *Page 63 *Tiny Bulb *Tight-beaked Parrot *Ugly Duckling *Unicolt *Wind-up Tonberry ;Orchestrion Rolls *''On Windy Meadows'' Orchestrion Roll *''Twilight Over Thanalan'' Orchestrion Roll *''Whisper of the Land'' Orchestrion Roll Notes: *''The quality of materia is dependent on how many chambers in.'' *''The chance of obtaining a minion or fashion equipment increases for deeper chambers.'' *''Orchestrion Rolls are only found in the Seventh Chamber.'' Musical Themes "Torn from the Heavens" plays throughout the Aquapolis, except during the door opening cutscenes. If the Goblin Treasure Hunter or Arges appears, the music temporarily changes to "Calamity Unbound" until they are defeated. Etymology Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Duties in Final Fantasy XIV